


Kinktober Day 17: Fem-dom

by Charmolypic_Levi



Series: Kinktober 2019 [17]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Dominant Hange Zoë, Dominant Mikasa Ackerman, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, High Heels, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding Crops, Smut, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Submissive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), ruined orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-22 04:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21069773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmolypic_Levi/pseuds/Charmolypic_Levi
Summary: Levi is a slut for his Mistresses, and will do whatever they ask.And they love being cruel.





	Kinktober Day 17: Fem-dom

_“I can hardly believe a big, strong man like you comes to us to get fucking destroyed.” _Hange commented, sounding quite amused and teasing. A shudder ran through Levi’s body, and he hesitated at the doorway.

“Don’t scare him off already.” Mikasa hummed, heels clicking as she made her way up to him, hand running down his arm. Her outfit was incredibly sexy, a black negligée that was see-through, black panties underneath and stockings that went all the way to her mid-thighs. Those heels too, four inches tall- allowing her to stare _down _at him at a comfortable level.

“I’m not scared.” Levi interjected, a scoff- as if he’d be afraid of these two… _No, he was aroused. _Mikasa’s red-painted lips curled into a smirk.

“Of course you aren’t, baby, of course.” The sweet tone was ridiculous, she wasn’t fooling him- for he knew in just a matter of minutes, how stone cold and harsh that voice would become.

“Did you do what I told you to?” Hange questioned, approaching in all her glory… Black stockings traveling to her mid-thighs, those latex shorts that left absolutely nothing to the imagination, her bright red brassiere that put those breasts on display so nicely… Levi nodded slowly, mind occupied with eyeing up her delicious body. A slap to his cheek suddenly brought his attention back. “Forgetting first thing how to respond to your Mistresses?” It was fake disappointment, and he shuddered once again.

“Yes, Mistress Hange. I did it…” He breathed out, his pants suddenly feeling that much tighter.

“Well, then let’s see!” Without wasting anyone’s time, Levi worked off his shoes and clothing. His orders were this: prepare his ‘slutty hole’, stick it with a plug, and put that tight cock ring on himself. He was not to come, not to fuck himself longer than necessary. Once he was fully nude, one eyebrow raise from Hange was all it took. He sunk down to his knees, legs spread and hands at his sides. He stared at the ground, cock twitching in it’s confines.

“That’s a pretty nice sight… Look at him, shaking even though we didn’t touch him.” Mikasa commented from where she watched. Hange was the one in charge of it all, and Mikasa was her little student- learning how to break a man, how to please him- and make him always come crawling back for more. The raven-haired female walked up, heels clacking- pressing the flat part of the shoe against his cock. She pressed down, enough to elicit a pained whine from the man, who’s cock was fully grown by now. “You’re such a slut for pain. Disgraceful.” He was a slut for being talked down to, as well.

“Who would ever guess that such an esteemed member of society was actually so filthy?” Hange cackled, seemingly amused with herself.

“Who would guess their doctor was a fucking sadist…” Levi muttered more to himself, but it earned a harsh tug to his hair, hissing through the pain.

“Did I say you could speak, pig? So disrespectful…”

“You should make him kiss your feet.” Mikasa scoffed, and Hange grinned maniacally- releasing his hair and pointing at her feet. Levi made a face of pure disgust, but he knew by now…there was no arguing. And so he bent down, ravishing Hange’s- _surprisingly clean- _feet with delicate kisses and appreciative light licks.

“Oh, look at the good little slut… He’s trying to be so good now!” Hange giggled, suddenly kicking his cheek lightly. “Get up. On the bed!” She chirped enthusiastically. _“Hmmm. _So Mika, I’ll let you choose tonight.” The brunette hummed as Levi scrambled to do as told, kneeling on the bed with glossy eyes. He was really feeling it tonight, the power exchange, giving in to his Mistresses. He was _enjoying it, _if the erection he was sporting was any indication. “You can either wear the strap-on, or you can sit on his fucking face.” _Oh, fuck. _

“Mmm- such a tough decision.” Mika hummed, heels clicking as she leaned on Hange, hand running along her toned body, squeezing and groping her breasts in ways Levi envied. “I think I’ll sit on his pretty face tonight. I love watching you fuck him senseless, Mistress.” She finally decided, after letting Levi squirm in anticipation. Oh, that meant a hell of a fucking from him. Hange was relentless, she was cruel in the best ways, she loved to give pleasure- and take it away. Levi was sure to be going mad by the end of the evening.

“Oh lovely. Slut, on your back.” Her tone was clipped and so degrading, bringing a hue of red to his cheeks as he complied. As Hange prepared her lovely strap-on, Mikasa walked up to run her hands along his chest. Firm fingers suddenly tugged his nipples, drawing out a shocked ‘fuck’ from his lips. “Language! Such filthy words, from a filthy pig. Such a shame, I thought about letting you come, too.” She sighed in fake disappointment, shorts lost and the strap on fixed securely. Mikasa giggled, showing Levi the raventte did it on purpose, and stripped off her clothing slowly. She loved making it a show, and he loved watching it. Those toned abs being displayed, perky breasts that he longed to suck on and touch- fuck, he was so horny. When her panties were removed, and she straddled his face, he full-out moaned. Her perfect, pink, dripping pussy was on display- waxed to perfection, and being shown off teasingly before him. Levi licked his lips, letting out a needy little whimper. She held herself just inches up, out of reach for his wanting tongue.

_“What- do you want it?” _The ravenette asked, gyrating her hips in such a tempting and sexy way. That toned ass, thick thighs, and heels that were still on… _fuck, _it was all so sexy, so unbelievably sexy.

“She learns well how to tease.” Hange commented, watching the little show as she lubed up the dildo. Levi was startled by the plug in his ass suddenly shifting, being pushed and pulled to tease his body so subtly. When it was yanked out, a whimper left his lips- hips moving with the feeling of being so empty. After all, the entire thirty-minute taxi ride here, he was stuffed full of the toy. “Oh, listen to the beautiful little whore whimper to be filled.” The brunette sighed, grinning wickedly. That was when Mikasa’s hips lowered, allowing his tongue to flick out immediately- rolling the sensitive bud of her clit, gladly. And as she ground down against his face, his thighs were spread obscenely- and he felt the thick toy slowly push inside. He moaned against the ravenette’s sex, feeling the stretch inch for inch- forgetting about his very important job for a moment.

“Use your mouth, you useless shit.” Mikasa reprimanded, clawing at his abdomen to bring him back to reality. Mumbling a cute little, ‘I’m sorry, Mistress’, Levi got serious. She had to credit him, he was _very skilled _with his tongue. The way it traced along her slit, pushing into her sex with eagerness to please… It was perfect. His moans vibrated against her as Hange thrusted in sharply, and a wonderful rhythm was begun. Mikasa rode Levi’s face, grinding down and moving her hips greedily- using his mouth for her pleasure. Hange was busy wrecking the male all the while, slamming into his sweet spot with ridiculous accuracy. Levi needed to formally complain that she abused her knowledge as a doctor, sometime. Not right now, _obviously. _

“He’s lapping at your dripping pussy like such a good boy- and _oh, _his cock is so hard.” Hange was practically giggling happily, pleased with their encounter. Mikasa moaned deeply, hands braced on his abdomen as leverage- thrusting against that eager tongue. Her cheeks flushed, mouth hanging open as lewd sounds escaped. Hange admired the sight of the two of them, arousal flooding through her as well. Levi’s hands fisted the sheets, his face lit up red, his cock twitching where it sat neglected. The brunette ran her fingertips along his length, and the keening, desperate sound was music to her ears. “You can come when you finish Mikasa off, greedy boy.” Hange reprimanded his desperate sounds, giving a harsh slap to his tender inner thigh. It seemed to only make him more needy, moaning against Mikasa’s dripping cunt. She wasn’t sure she’d ever felt that tongue work to eagerly, and it was quickly sending her into a frenzy.

“Filthy little slut- fuck! _That’s it- lick it._” The ravenette rambled, back arching as she gave in to the glorious swell of pleasure. The orgasm made her tremble from head to toe, releasing gorgeous moans- her sex gushing with her pleasure. The taste made the raven moan beneath her, and he slurped up what he could obscenely. It was filthy, it was obscene, it was _so fucking hot. _Mikasa removed herself from his face, smirking down at him- lips moist with her juices, face flushed and mouth open in moans of bliss. Hange’s pace picked up, the toy slamming deep inside with every movement.

_“Please- Mistress let me come?” _He begged, he pleaded- whimpering when Mikasa’s hand was squeezing his testicles nearly _painfully. _Hange hummed deep in thought, clawing his pale thighs to leave lovely crescent-shaped marks.

“Not yet. Mikasa, grab the riding crop.” And that made him groan in both self-pity and desire. The toy was removed, and with a stern order to flip over, Levi scrambled to obey. “You’re going to count every strike, and only when you get to twenty, will you be allowed to come. If you do so before, I’ll make sure Mikasa makes it a nice ruined orgasm, so you don’t get to feel the satisfaction and pleasure from it.” Hange informed him, and Levi cursed under his breath. Ruined orgasms were his least favorite thing, leaving him feeling aroused and frustrated- craving more even though his release came. “Feel free to play with his pretty prick while I get to work.” Always evil, Hange wanted him to lose- it was obvious. Levi groaned when the cock ring was removed, his cock twitching desperately.

“So hard.” Mikasa commented, hand reaching beneath him to stroke his cock once, twice- and _fuck. _There was no way he was going to last.

“S-slow! Go slow… Please, Mistress?” He begged, because otherwise he was going to blow his load by the fifth strike. Hange only chuckled, the first strike landing on his left cheek- a spurt of pain erupting on the skin. He cried out, whimpering out a ‘one’. And Mikasa’s hand was slowly stroking him, at a pace that was both frustrating, but good- because it meant he could make it. Maybe. Two and three landed on his right cheek, and he counted them accordingly. When five was done, Mikasa’s fucking hand sped up a bit. _“Hnngh- slow- slow!” _He whined, panting and counting out six through ten, a fire erupting on his ass. Those sit spots were swatted well, and he’d feel that at work for the next few days. After ten, the ravenette’s hand sped up even more, paying special attention to his dripping tip. Levi cried out, rutting his hips a little. “I- I can’t! Slow- slow… Slow!” He cried out, and all stimulation stopped, just as he was on the edge.

“That was a gift. Next time, she’ll ruin your orgasm, so you better focus, filthy slut.” Hange coldly reminded, and that only made Levi’s blood pump hotter. Eleven through fifteen, there were light strokes, but after that- that hand…it was _merciless. _Stroking firmly from base to tip, tight just how he liked it- and not only did he miss the next number, but he was going to come. _Right fucking now. _

_“Hnghhh- please! Please please- fuck!” _He cried out, grunting as he felt his release begin…but all stimulation stopped. Mikasa’s fingers held tight around his base, no longer applying pleasure. “NO! No no noooo-“ He groaned, grunting and cursing as his cock dribbled it’s release pitifully…and he felt nothing, none of the bliss, none of the high from an orgasm, none of the pleasure of blowing his load. No, instead his cock pulsed, released the build-up, but he didn’t get to be satisfied.

“Oh… Such a shame! That didn’t look pleasing at all.” Hange cackled, delivering the last five blows to his inner thighs, leaving him crying out and frustrated. _And he loved it. In a sick, twisted way, he felt himself mentally clear. _“What do you say, Levi?”

“T-thank you, Mistress…” He pitifully huffed, twitching and sighing.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, if you've never watched a video of a ruined male orgasm- I suggest you to go your local porn site and look it up {if you're into that} because to me, it's honestly hot as fuck.   
On Pornhub there's a page called 'Velvet Veronica', and she's so hot and so good at ruins. 
> 
> Apparently now I'm a porn guide. Cool. Anyway! Hope you liked this, it was one of my faves to write! 
> 
> Twitter: charmolypiclevi  
Instagram: charmolypic.levi


End file.
